Lighting devices such as light bulbs or lamps provide light for use in residential, commercial, or other applications. The efficiency and power consumption of lighting devices is a concern to the purchasers, operators, and regulators of lighting devices. Traditional incandescent light bulbs may not provide light with a desired efficiency. In some cases, incandescent light bulbs fail to satisfy the efficiency requirements of government regulators. Lamps typically receive energy from a source and convert the energy into light. Multiple techniques may be used depending on the lamp to convert energy into light. Incandescent light bulbs heat a filament which gives off light following the principles of incandescence.